


Never Yours

by ladydragon76



Series: Twisted Hope [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Warning: Disturbing Mental Images, Warning: violence, character: jazz, character: starscream, genre: dark, genre: drama, genre: horror, rating: R - Freeform, series: twisted hope, verse: shattered glass, warning: canon- what canon?, warning: mind-fuckery, warning: read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Starscream is holding Jazz prisoner to ‘save’ him from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Yours

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Mind fuckery, Violence  
>  **Notes:** Sequel to [Mine Now](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/73781.html). Might want to read that first, it's really short though. Enjoy

**Title:** Never Yours  
 **‘Verse:** Shattered Glass  
 **Series:** Twisted Hope  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Characters:** Jazz, Starscream  
 **Summary:** Starscream is holding Jazz prisoner to ‘save’ him from himself.  
 **Warnings:** Mind fuckery, Violence  
 **Notes:** Sequel to [Mine Now](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/73781.html). Might want to read that first, it's really short though. Enjoy!

 

**Never Yours**

 

Jazz eyed the white seeker warily, teeth bared, and a low threatening growl rumbling free.

“You must refuel,” Starscream implored. “I promise, it is much better than what the Autobots have. I have purified it myself.”

Jazz kept his jaw stubbornly locked, and Starscream sighed. There was slag-all he could do chained securely to the berth, but he’d be damned if he let the fragging ‘Con _hand feed_ him!

“Please, Jazz. If you will not eat properly, I shall have to give you energon via an inter-line tube.”

Urgh! Needles! He fragging _hated_ needles! Bad Things happened when a mech got jabbed by a needle. Jazz snarled, then jerked his face away as Starscream tried to offer him the little gelled energon again.

Starscream heaved a sigh. “I understand.” _No way he understands._ “In time you will understand that I have no intention of harming you.” _Right! Like this wasn’t harm?_

Jazz fought, but he was _really_ slagging well bound to that fragging table. He thrashed anyway, making it harder for the crazy Decepticon, and throwing every last curse and foul word he knew at Starscream.

It did no good, and all too quickly the fight went out of him, then the lights of the room began to fade.

“Rest. You are safe now.”

_Never safe with you._

~ | ~

Jazz kept track of the passing time by how many times Starscream tried to feed him. This was time number forty-seven. Every time, _every_ time, Starscream tried to hand feed Jazz first. For the first two weeks, approximately, Starscream had had to sedate Jazz and use the inter-line tube to accomplish it.

Jazz had been enraged. He burned with it. He _loathed_ the white Decepticon so much he could barely _think_ most times.

He took the little gelled cube on feeding number eighteen. Then spit it right back in Starscream’s face. He’d been shocked, enraged, and more than a little put out that all Starscream did was give him a disappointed sigh, and reach for the sedative.

He did that for a few days.

Then, for feeding twenty-three, Starscream pressed his finger over Jazz’s lips. “Ple- Ah!”

Jazz had accidentally swallowed that cube while enjoying the finger-denting bite he’d given Starscream. It’d been even more of a victory when he’d finally managed to reverse his tanks and spit the half-melted cube and gooey bright green energon all over that pristine white plating.

“I shall not give up on you,” Starscream had declared.

And here they were. Feeding forty-seven.

Jazz had still forced Starscream to sedate him along the way, but he’d slowly been reducing his resistance since feeding twenty-four. Making it seem like he was beginning to give in. The past handful of feedings, Jazz had merely turned his helm away and closed his optics.

Today he was going to take advantage of the fact that Starscream had taken away his visor in the hopes of reading his face better.

Today, he was going to take that damn cube.

And then cry.

He let the cube rest against his lips, optics shut. Starscream didn’t move, merely hummed some soft song like he did sometimes. Jazz slowly, carefully parted his lips to lick at the edge of the cube. The song stumbled, then continued along, as if _that_ had anything to do with _anything_!

Jazz sucked on the cube a little, and then…

One, single, solitary tear rolled slowly down the side of his face.

“Oh, Jazz,” Starscream whispered, his hand coming up to cup Jazz’s cheek. His thumb caressed away the tear. “It is all right. Take the cube.”

Jazz opened his mouth a little wider, making his jaw tremble and another tear slip free.

Starscream petted his face, murmuring softly, offering ridiculously ‘supportive’ words. Jazz took the cube, swallowed it fast -as if he couldn’t bear what he was doing- then made his vents hitch.

Starting crying, timing it all properly, that was the hard part. Once he got going. Oil cake.

Starscream crooned. He leaned over Jazz, petting him, praising him. Jazz played along, but inside he was gleeful. It would take time, but he was _going_ to win this.

~ | ~

Starscream was ridiculously cautious of Jazz. Wisely cautious.

They were on feeding number sixty-one, and Starscream was _finally_ giving Jazz a little freedom. “Give me your word that you will refuel, then allow me to rebind your arm, and I will allow you to feed yourself.”

Jazz eyed the mech. It was a test. He knew it was a test. He also knew he needed to pass this, or they would likely start all over from the beginning. He gave Starscream a wary nod.

Starscream unlocked the shackle from Jazz’s right wrist, then held out a cube of regular energon for him to drink. “Every step forward is a step toward your freedom.”

_You have no idea,_ Jazz thought. He took the cube, sipping gingerly, optics locked mistrustfully on Starscream as he drank. Starscream smiled encouragingly, absolutely beaming as Jazz finished the cube, then handed it back empty.

“Very good.” Starscream dispersed the field. “I know you dislike the restraints, but if you will allow me, I shall bind you now, and unbind you again for your next meal. We will slowly work our way forward. Yes?”

It took all of Jazz’s considerable control to simply _allow_ Starscream to clasp that cuff around his wrist. This did, however, give him the opportunity to work on manipulating the Decepticon. He whimpered, biting at his bottom lip, and pulling at the restraint after he knew he was locked back in it.

“I know. I know,” Starscream soothed. “I will unlock it next time. I would like to work up to the point where both of your hands are free for your meals, then even longer. We must learn to trust one another.”

Jazz cycled a shaky respiration, and exhaled with a nod.

~ | ~

Jazz stood for the first time in months. Starscream held his arms, helping him balance. His escape would not be today. No, the laboratory door was still locked and coded to Starscream alone. But this was progress. The Decepticon was beside himself with joy, his wings twitching as he walked Jazz around the room.

Jazz was disgusted with his weakness. The cables in his legs were all tight from disuse. The gears and joints were stiff despite Starscream oiling them. “I am so proud of you, Jazz.” _Like that meant anything._ “Soon, I think. How would you like to truly see Decepticon life?”

Jazz looked up, optics wide and hopefully shining with hope. He bit at his lip, and looked down. “I’m not Sideswipe, ya know. They ain’t gonna like me. They ain’t gonna believe me.”

“I shall be with you the entire time. No harm will come to you.” Starscream tipped Jazz’s chin up, and smiled at him. “You will always have this room, for as long as you need it. None know of it, so it can be your sanctuary.”

Jazz bit his lip again, and nodded. He leaned into Starscream, hiding his face against the Decepticon’s chest plating. Starscream wrapped his arms around in a tight hug. “Come sit. Let me tell you tales of the mechs here.”

~ | ~

Starscream was beaming. His optics were bright and shining, and he was visibly _giddy_. His trust had expanded to leaving Jazz unbound at all times, and then to actually leaving the door unlocked. Jazz did not know where he was, and he would only get _one_ shot at an escape. His patience over the last fragging-who-knew-how-many-months was about to pay off.

“Are ya sure I’m ready?” Jazz asked, fidgeting. At least he had his slagging visor back!

“I am positive. Jazz, you have come so far! You no longer reflexively spew that horrible Autobot hatred. You _are_ a compassionate, wonderful ember, and I cannot wait to introduce you to Megatron.” Starscream wrapped Jazz in an excited, happy hug, giving him an encouraging squeeze before letting go. “Come. You are ready.”

_Yes, I am._

“We shall have to go up a few levels to the main part of the base. Megatron will want to see you himself before I can give you a tour, but this will be your home now.”

Jazz nodded along, speaking when required as they went. Starscream must have announced it at some point that he was bringing Jazz up, because the Decepticons stopped and stared, but none drew weapons. Jazz played it up a bit and moved closer to Starscream while trying to make it look like he was fighting not to show weakness to a ‘former’ enemy.

Too many to escape yet. Plus, he wanted to return with as much information as possible. He was going to gut this base, and he had no compunctions in bringing the other Autobots back here and using them to help him do just that.

Meeting Megatron was an exercise in self-control. He genuinely felt sick at the schmoopy slag the fragger spouted. Jazz answered everything correctly, and when Megatron gasped in shock at Starscream’s methods, Jazz jumped into defend him.

“I would never have escaped them without ‘im, sir. I owe Starscream my life. Please don’t be mad at ‘im.”

Starscream had beamed his widest smile yet at Jazz, optics fragging misting up! Jazz smiled back, reaching a hand out to squeeze Starscream’s fingers reassuringly.

Megatron let them go after that display, only asking that Starscream find him quarters near his own until everyone had a chance to get used to Jazz.

Starscream took Jazz on the grand tour after that, and Jazz committed every bit of it to memory. There were places he wasn’t shown, but that was fine. He had more than enough to burn this place down.

Quietly, nervously, Jazz asked, “Do you think…? No. Nevermind.”

Starscream stopped him with a hand on his shoulder right there in the middle of the hallway. “Do I think what, Jazz.”

“No. Nah, it was stupid.”

“Nothing you could ask me would be stupid.”

Jazz bit his lip, his chosen outward sign to Starscream that he was uncomfortable, nervous, or embarrassed. “I just...” He hesitated again, shuffling his feet. “It’s too much ta ask. Nevermind.”

Starscream held him there with both hands on Jazz’s shoulders now, face earnest. “I sincerely doubt that. Please ask me. Even if I cannot answer as you would wish, I would like to know.”

Jazz shuffled in place a bit, shrugged, and then said in a voice barely more than a whisper. “It’s just… Ya know, been so long since I saw the sky. Used ta sit out alone an’ just… watch.” He shook his head, and stepped back from Starscream. “Nah. It’s stupid. First day out. Haven’t earned it yet.”

Starscream smiled that blinding smile of his, and grabbed Jazz’s hand. “Come!”

Jazz was practically dragged to a lift. Starscream hugged him close as they went up. “You do not have to earn freedom anymore, Jazz. You are no longer mine. You have come back to your true self.” The lift doors opened, and Starscream stepped out with Jazz in tow.

Jazz glanced up at the Decepticon, then all around. He knew this area. He stepped a few paces from Starscream, smiling as he slowly turned. For a moment, just one, he shut his optics and absorbed the taste of freedom. Starscream’s laugh was pure joy, and Jazz looked to see him turning too, arms spread wide with his face to the sky.

“Ya’re right,” Jazz said, _finally_ able to reach into his subspace. He shot Starscream, reveling in the shocked, betrayed look he was given as the Decepticon fell to the ground. It didn’t cause all that much damage, but that was the point.

“Why?! I have freed you from-“

“Imprisonment.” Jazz leveled the blaster at Starscream’s face. “Ya’re right. I am back ta my true self. No more actin’ like I believe that slag ya spouted on and on about.” Jazz caught the sound of the lift, and there was a high performance engine nearing. “In case ya’re confused. I was never yours.”

Jazz ducked the plasma bolt from none other than Sideswipe, fired back, then dove into his alt mode. It was a rough, fast chase, but in the end he was still free. In the end, he had left Starscream there to _live_ with his utter failure. His defeat. Now he would have to go tell Megatron what happened.

Jazz rode high on the beautiful look of betrayal on Starscream’s face. That had been _perfect_! For a while he just drove around, enjoying being free, but it was getting late. Time to head back to the Autobots.

It was time to talk to Prime.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
